


Let's Play a Game

by acidicshortcake



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Self-cest, Tormentor!Djeeta/Berserker!Djeeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidicshortcake/pseuds/acidicshortcake
Summary: Tormentor-class Djeeta has some fun with her Berserker lookalike.Written for Kinktober 2k19. [ Day 1 - Face-Sitting ]





	Let's Play a Game

There’s nothing quite like seeing her own face smeared with dirt, blood on her lips and fire in her eyes. The sight injects a high within her, shooting from head to toe as she yanks on the chain around her double’s neck. A defiant growl meets the assault, but she’s won this fight, and it shows in the crazed grin on her lips. 

She’s dripping wet, and it’s starting to make her tights uncomfortable. 

Without releasing her hold, she slips her knee away from where it digs into a soft breast and shifts until she’s straddling her lookalike instead. Her spare hand works to bunch up her skirt just enough to carelessly tear into the crotch of her stockings. The lace of her panties goes next, material weakened by her own arousal; the ripping sound amongst the choking gasps beneath her only makes her feel hotter. 

It doesn’t take much to move forward and bring her throbbing cunt right above the false-captain’s parted lips; Djeeta purrs the moment she lowers herself down, one hand still tightly grasping the leash-like chain while the other fists in the furred headpiece the other wears. Even just the feel of flesh pressed against her slit draws a long sigh out of her—but there’s no reason to limit her fun there.

“You’re a different version of me, aren’t you?” The glint in brown eyes grows darker with lust as her hips roll with insinuation. “Then open your mouth and use that tongue of yours—I wanna know how good I feel.”

She’s not  _ all _ malevolent. She allows some slack in the chain, letting the other Djeeta gasp against her; it takes too long, though, and soon enough, she’s yanking once more.

“I don’t mind suffocating you like this instead,” she hums, grinding herself against that mouth. “Whether you live or die is all up to you.” 

That seems to snap a light in those watery eyes. Djeeta can only laugh as her own mirror image concedes, licking at her clit with strokes that steadily grow more confident and desperate. The laughter subsides to cooing moans in no time, and soon Djeeta finds herself rocking with fervency against that surprisingly skillful tongue, her composure slipping as heat gathers low within her core. 

“Oh—_Oh_ _yes_,” she sings, pushing her clone’s face harder against her cunt as she starts chasing her own climax. “Just like that—keep it up, right there, _right there_—!” 

She cums with a cry, hips bucking wildly as she uses a vision of herself to sate her own sadistic desires. As she shudders, climbing down from her climax and leaning back, she takes a particular pleasure in seeing her juices glisten on the other’s face, mixed with thin trails of blood—a beautiful mess, one that Djeeta only wishes to further defile. 

The heel of her stiletto digs into the berserker’s thigh. As she howls, Djeeta’s lips spread into a wicked smile. They have another hour or so before the others arrive, and her fun is far from over.


End file.
